1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk driving device for writing information in and reading it out of a floppy disk or a hard disk which is encased in a disk cartridge and loaded in the device. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a mechanism inclusive of a cartridge holder for loading a disk cartridge in such a disk driving device, a mechanism for sensing a position of the disk cartridge loaded in the device and, based on the sensed position, inhibiting an inadequate writing in the disk to prevent information stored in the disk from being carelessly erased, and a mechanism for mounting a belt to a slidable member which carries a head therewith for driving the slidable member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A disk cartridge loading mechanism which includes a cartridge holder and has heretofore been built in a disk driving device of the type described is made up of a great number of structural elements, so that assembly is troublesome, the cost is high, and operation thereof is unstable. Also, a prior art mechanism for preventing inadequate or careless erasure is implemented with a prohibitive number of parts and such is therefore, expensive. Further, a prior art belt mounting structure associated with a slide member has the drawback that it is incapable of allowing the slide member to smoothly reciprocate along a rectilinear path and, therefore incapable of accurately positioning the slide member.